Malignus
Maligns, real name EVIL is a major villain of the Multiversal Legends franchise. It is an evil entity that is Evil itself taken a physical form. This the ver first living creation of Nekrozoth himself and is the overall first Daemon to ever come into existence. It was the main antagonist of Project Pandora, and a supporting antagonist of the champions of the Multiverse appearing as the secondary antagonist of Phase 2. History When Deus and the Alphas created life, Nekrozoth started to make an idea that would forever be stuck within all life for all of eternity. Deus knew what Nekrozoth was making, so he wanted to join in. He asks him if he can join, Nekrozoth allowed him (not because he was being nice but was getting bored got being alone) and Deus asked what he was doing. Nekrozoth said that he was making a concept that intelligent life could use, he named it "Evil' but he didn't tell him how evil worked. Deus was interested in what his brother was making, and he started to join and said that he had a similar idea too, he called it Good. So the two Alphas made the first Ideas, Good and Evil. but the ideas gained sentients as both Deus and Nekrozoth, but his ideas started to hate each other and started to fight. It was so intense that the two Alphas had to separate them, Nekrozoth actually like the fight but Deus said that they should be at peace not fighting each other. After the fight, Nekrozoth released evil to the omniverse which had only brought pain, misery, diseases, and all sorts of bad stuff. Deus notice the bad stuff that Evil had brought so he released Good onto the Omniverse as well. The Good brought hope, light, justice, and everything positive. Good had triumphed over the Evil entity, and the Alphas imprisoned the entry inside a metal box and sent to earth. Nekrozoth had gotten even madder as his first living being he had ever created had been locked up, Deus see that Nekrozoth was upset so he gave Nekrozoth a position. Nekrozoth would be the Source to all evil as Deus see that without evil, life could decide for themselves. Since the creation of good and evil, free will was made and finally, Deus didn't have to guide the beings he made. Nekrozoth was, Okay, with the position and actually enjoyed his position. He continued to plot on how to dethrone Deus but with his new position, he had gained some reputation by being feared and respected. Personality The being is chaotic, destructive, and power hungry. it's purpose is only to bring chaos and evil across the Omniverse and nothing else. It possesses no moral agency making it a amoral being, having the inability to know what's right or wrong, only know what is wrong. Warning Evil must ''NEVER ''be destroyed as without evil, good will cease to exist as well since without the other then they would serve no purpose anymoreCategory:Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Daemons Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power-Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Immortal Category:Demigods Category:Amoral